A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) powertrain may be arranged with a first and second vehicle propulsion torque path. The first path may include an engine connected to an electric machine, such as a crank integrated starter-generator (CISG), and a multiple-speed, discrete ratio transmission connected to the electric machine; the first torque path being driveably connected to a first set of vehicle wheels. The second torque path includes an electric motor driveably connected to a second set of vehicle wheels, producing an electric rear axle drive (eRAD).
In a front wheel drive (FWD) vehicle, engine propulsion serves to “pull” the vehicle forward when operating in the forward drive gear. However, when operating in the reverse drive gear, engine propulsion serves to “push” the vehicle backward. When operating on a low friction surface such as snow or ice, this pushing effect may cause the vehicle to yaw in an undesirable manner.